Life at Death's end
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: Leo arrives at the Glade confused and determine to survive... life wont be as easy as hed hoped... ok that sucked...just read its my own character...no Thomas sorry but we got Newt! yeah... nooooooo NEWT! *sobs* anyway just read


**CHAPTER 1! alright just gonna say this out...NEEEEWT! why did do you die! wahh...ok sorry i read the last book last night...i think it took so long cause i was crying over Newt pain... my baby! anyway this is chapter one... umm got nothing to do with Thomas (sorry dude i love you...but you know...) anyway this is my Maze Runner fan fic! based on Glade in the early beginnings... i've only just finished the book havent had time to check out the crazy fandom i've just joined...but ill have time for that later..and nor have i read the other extra books or watched the movies..so all this info is off the trilogy...uhhh wordy words...I hope you like this book! and my character Leo! yeah!**

The dryness was ripping up his throat, he felt like breathing was bring this hell into reality. The world was coming into his focus as the rattling under his crouched body attempting to throw him around. Leo refused to succumb into the light. Eyes squeezed shut, don't take into it.

"My name is Leo." He found himself whispering out, they can't take away all he had left... "My name is Leo."

Deep breath in...his lungs whooped as they gathered in the air. What ever was going on, where ever the hell is was the noise stopped. His heart leaped off his throat as he finally decided to open his eyes.

"My name is Leo." He whispered on last time, he craned his neck up, six figures. A shadow moved towards him, before finally decided to jump next to him.

"Hullo, I'm Newt and welcome to hell." The figure tried for a smile, he looked around fifteen, blond hair taped messily to his scalp. The smile seemed to hurt, like pulling the thin layer of skin over his dirt marked face was hard. Leo blinked.

"I thought Hell would be a lot hotter." He muttered. Newt, as he called himself smiled again. There was a reassuring calmness through his blue eyes.

"So did we did kid..."Newt sighed, within seconds Newt has pulled back his friendly welcome act back on and put out a hand. Leo froze, and quickly got the message that he was trying to help. Gripping into his sweaty hand, he tugged himself up and eventually climbed out from the cage. Five other people drew nearer to him, mixtures of confusion and fear was running through there eyes. Leo got the feeling they weren't scared of _him._ But of something else alot bigger. A black teen stepped towards him, he could've of been older than Newt.

"Alby." He greeted. Leo nodded.

"Where?..."That question had lingered on his tongue for a long time, it felt good to release it.

"The Glade...your the seventh member..."

Leo nodded, ok that made sense... least he could count. "Why?" His memory of the world told him what was happening wasn't right. His eyes had had too long to adjust to his area, a wall that seemed to go on for kilometres, no end no start. That question triggered something in the group.

"You ask me." Alby sighed. Cheerful group weren't they?

"He his," A snigger came from the back, which quickly followed with an. "OW! Dude!"

"Look Greenie your stuck here and there aint nowhere out. DEAL WITH IT!" The oldest of guys was coming towards him, strange scars ripped across his crossed arms. Leo nodded, right. This place obviously had some set up, his postion was at the bottom of the food chain, some feeling told him this was a feeling his was too personal with. Lost..

"What's your name?" Came the eventual question. Leo froze, the words flashed in his face. **MY NAME IS LEO.**

"Le... Leo." He said confidently. Mummers of hello Leo and of hi I'm... He looked back up at Mr Happy. He frowned.

''Issac." He shrugged. Leo gave a low nod. Issac was the leader, and he was the meat. Alby was stationed next to Issac, obviously he was some kind second in command or maybe they were best friends... Leo would work out the full details later...

"When do we get out?" He asked.

"OUT?!" Issac barked this like it was a joke, but the pain in his eyes told him to stay away from the question. But like a wolf, he needed to see how close he could get before the Alpha snapped. "Look Greenie we go through The Maze!" He directed his hand towards the stone breaks in the wall. Leo's hearts leap.

"Great!" He started to go towards The Maze. A hand gripped tightly to his shoulder. "Shuck no! You're staying here like the rest of us...for now..."

A maze: Leo remembered it was a puzzle, an opening and a closing, twists and turns along the way, but nothing was bad about a maze, although everyone here was worn and some bones dug they got food and water, they were alive...so maybe if it would take awhile... they'd be ok right?As if reading his mind the sarcastic boy from before, what was his a name? Charles?

"Its a lot harder than that Leo...there's something in there..." Charles shook as painful memories rising... Newt grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Leo, lets get you settled in." He was nervous to continue the conversation.

"But..."The words itched, something in Newt's eyes flashed...right this was a question for another day... With hesitation he nodded. Another day... which day...? From the looks of it some people had been here weeks...maybe even months...? The questions swarmed his head, Issac was refusing to move his gaze from him... The steps into the worn building or what ever it was hurt... What he doing here? Who were these people? "My name is Leo." Those words comforted him. Newt frowned at him.

"I know..." He studied him... Leo shrugged.

"Sorry...its just..." He began, Newt shook his head.

"You'll cope eventually..life will go on..."

 **Yeah...I'll need to edit...any tips grammar or spelling would greatly help! uh also if your a ninja turtles fan i also write depressing fan fic on that...and if you have Wattpad my name is FullMetalNinja75...im starting my own Sci-fi books on there...maybe might post some attempted Leo art...yeah and i might have messed up Newt and Alby's character up...sorry ill work on that...^_^ anyway thanks for reading this ill get to an update soon...maybe...actaully no...i wont update for about a month...thats my usual thing...yeah!**

 **fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


End file.
